


Party

by EraceDraw



Category: Adventure Time, ship - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluff, I write short Oneshots, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraceDraw/pseuds/EraceDraw
Summary: Another celestial alinement is happening! LSP is asking lemongrab to the party.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lemonspace, Lumpygrab
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Random Lumpygrab Oneshots collection





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Adventure time episode inspired: by the episode POWER ANIMAL 
> 
> ▸ ☘︎ ◂ [Means time skip]

Lumpy space princess had been invited by Finn and Jake to a party they were throwing. They said it was to watch the celestial alinement Princess bubblegum had said was happening again. 

Obviously, she was going to attend their party, but she stopped them before they could go on their way. 

"Hey, you don't mind if I invite lemongrab?" She asked hopefully. They said it was okay to do so. 

She had been so happy and decided to head to the lemon kingdom or the 'Earldom' as she had been told by PB. Anyway, she could have texted lemongrab but she was already in Ooo. 

▸ ☘︎ ◂

She arrived at the kingdom and was now floating at the entrance gates after texting lemongrab. 

"Dear?" 

"Lems! I have something to tell you," she said giving him a quick hug. 

"Ummm...l-let us go inside," he grabbed her hand and made their way inside. 

▸ ☘︎ ◂

"Okay, Finn and Jake are having a party for everyone to see the sky things together."

"Yet, how does this relate to me?" He asked. Sometimes she really did surprise him. Had she really come all this way to just tell him about a frivolous event?

"Well, I was hoping we could go together?"

"Eeeeeh when is it?" He was tied on if he should go or not. 

"It's tonight!" She told him. He was looking forward and the moment he turned his head they locked eyes and at that moment he knew he couldn't say no. 

▸ ☘︎ ◂

"I'm glad you decided to come," LSP said to lemongrab and excitedly ended up reaching out and holding his arm. 

"Mmm yes, well I..I-would rather be here, with you," lemongrab looked away because he wasn't used to trying to show intimacy towards someone. Now he felt his cheeks growing warmer. He was relieved they arrived quickly.

"Alright! We are going to have such a lumping great time!" 

▸ ☘︎ ◂

LSP danced and ate waiting for the show to start. While on the other hand Lemongrab had been just watching LSP having a good time. For him, that was enough.

PB made an announcement that the celestial alinement was about to start. The party calmed down a bit and everyone was getting comfortable to watch.

LSP and Lemongrab sat down on a blanket. 

"No food this time," LSP made a small joke and laughed full-heartedly. 

He laughed a little and reached out to hold her hand making her smile. At that moment the sky was filled with a beautiful turquoise. 

"Lems! it's so beautiful," she moved a little closer to him. Looking up and down they were both now looking at each other and their face proximity was shrinking. 

“Quite acceptable.”

Their eyelids closed.

Lemongrab closed the gap and they kissed.


End file.
